The invention relates to an arrangement of a drive unit in an electric vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,635 discloses a vehicle with a fuel-cell system and an electric traction motor, in which the entire fuel-cell system, comprising a reformer, the fuel-cell stack and two compressors, is mounted on a common frame and fitted in the region of the centre of gravity of the vehicle.
In conventional vehicles, however, the passenger compartment is situated in the region of the centre of gravity of the vehicle, so that it is not possible to fit a complete fuel-cell system in this position without an appreciable adverse affect on the space available for the occupants.
The object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for a drive unit in a vehicle, such that a fuel-cell system can be fitted in a conventional vehicle without adversely affecting the passenger compartment, while reducing the constructional space required and with simultaneous reduction of the air conveyance path.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by the arrangement of a compact system of fuel-cell stack and compressor in the front section of a vehicle. Such an arrangement has the advantages that the passenger compartment is not adversely affected and that the constructional space required is reduced. The constructional space can be reduced further by arrangement of the radiator fan, the compressor and an electric motor on a common drive shaft. In addition, the radiator can be left at the known installation position. Finally, the partitioning of the fuel cell over two stacks fitted on opposite sides of the centrally situated compressor ensures a short air duct from the air filter via the compressor to the cell stacks.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.